1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most commonly used flat display devices. An LCD device includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed therebetween. An LCD device displays an image in such a manner that a voltage is applied to field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field across a liquid-crystal layer, and liquid-crystal molecules in the liquid-crystal layer are aligned by the electric field to control the polarization of incident light.
As LCD displays are getting a spotlight as flat display devices, much research into ways to improve display quality and reliability of LCD display devices is currently being carried out.